


Hardcase's scars

by AceVII



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: AU Hardcase survives the blast on Umbara. He now has a prosthetic leg and arm, and is seemingly fine, only the 501st Legion would know any different.
Kudos: 29





	Hardcase's scars

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! There is a slight mention of suicide. Also the title is less about physical scars and more about mental scars

Hardcase is what you might describe as reckless, hyper active or even not all there. It was true he was all those things, but he was also strong and incredibly brave. The 501st knew this better than anyone, but they also knew most of the time that was a mask, covering up the things that happen at night.

One evening, Hardcase was feeling particularly down, he hated looking at his prosthetics. They were constant reminders of what took place on Umbara, and the pain he felt when the blast engulfed him. He shuddered at the memory, standing up to take a walk, and try to calm down before curfew. It didn't work. At all. He walked as slow as possible back to the barracks, where his brothers were messing around, or getting ready for lights out. He silently climbed into his bunk, not saying his usual good night remark, which put the rest of the 501st on edge.

Kix had just closed his eyes, finally feeling sleep wash over his, when the sound of whimpers reached his ears. The medic instincts in him kicks in, making him sit up, in searching for the source of the sound. His eyes landed on Hardcase, and he sighs sadly when he noticed his little brother's shoulders shaking. He carefully slips out of his own bunk, making his way swiftly over to his vod. He sits on the edge of Hardcase's bunk, gently placing his hand on his vod's shoulder. Unfortunately, most night where the gesture would bring Hardcase comfort, this time caused him to scream out in pain. As if Kix's touch burned him, and the medic realized his vod was in a deeper nightmare than usual, and instantly went through what he knew about nightmares like this.

The rest of the 501st at awaken by the yell, all shooting up to check on the vod responsible for the horrid noise. They all realized it came from Hardcare, and they turn towards their vod, eyes all saddened at the sight. Even though each scream that ripped through Hardcase's throat, ripped their hearts out, they knew Kix would usher them back.

In the meantime, in his nightmare, Hardcase was there again, on that kriffing supply ship on Umbara. He was standing in front of the very thing that blew his arm and leg off, the main reactors. He felt his breath quicken, and his vision blur, but he noticed the bomb he pushed before moving on its own. Like in every nightmare, it moves where he had pushed it, straight into the main reactor. He saw the explosion go off, but found one leg start to melt away, and he couldn't run. Every kriffing time, the same nightmare and same scene, but he never got use to the terror. He could feel the pain of the blast once more, rip through his flesh, and melt down his bones.

In the real world, his brother had gathered around their crying brother, watching as Kix carefully cradled their vod's head in his lap. Words couldn't describe how useless they felt, or how much pain they were in, having to watching Hardcase scream out over and over. They've watched countless brothers die in battle, be taken away for a slight flaw on Kamino, even holding a few in their arms as they pass. What the Jedis and most people don't understand, is that the deaths hurt them, but its nothing compared to brothers who survived the worst, and have to live with the outcomes. Listening to the nightmares, watching them slowly wither away until they can't lift their blaster, and even talks about suicide. That is the most heartbreaking thing for any vod to hear, and endure.

Back in his head, he was at his least favorite part, not that he particularly liked any part. Where the flames engulf him completely, and he can do nothing but scream out for his vod to help him. He felt tears streak down his cheeks, sizzling as the heat reaches them, but they never stop coming. He wraps his arms around himself, giving himself whatever comfort there is, and falls to his knees. He lets out a gut wrenching scream, full of pain and sorrow. The pain from the obvious flames burning him away, but the sorrow coming from the fact his vod never come in this nightmare, they leave him alone to die.

He bolts up, breathing in shaky breaths, and eyes wide in the shock of the cool air that meets him. Hardcase looks around, spying his relieved vod's faces around him, and tries his best to reassure himself it was just another nightmare. He feels someone carefully rub his back, and recognizes the touch as Kix's. He can feel his face crumble, and buries his face in his hands, uncontrollable sobs shaking his shoulders.

Rex can feel his heart shatter, Hardcase's nightmares have never been this bad before, or left him in such a state afterwards. The captain sits down next to his vod, carefully pulling the sobbing soldier into a hug, cradling his head to the crook of his neck. He feels Hardcase instantly cling to his blacks, as if he let go, all his brothers would disappear. Rex gently rubs up and down his little brother's back, shushing his softly. "It's okay little brother, we're all here for you. Just tell us what you need" Rex coxes softly, watching as Hardcase peeks up at him. "C-can we all sleep together?" the hiccuping vod stutters out, almost seeming afraid of the captains answer. Rex smiles in response "Fives, Jesse, can you set up the bed?"

The two clones instantly get to work, pulling mattresses off the bunks, and placing them on the floor. Taking whatever blankets and pillows they could find, and tossing them on the giant makeshift bed as well. Rex smiles at how fast the two work, setting a mental reminder to thank them later for their speed, and then helps Hardcase up. Hardcase's legs are shaking, but he makes it to the large bed, and instantly moves to Rex's side. He hugs the captain's arm like a teddy bear, and relaxes when he feels Rex wrap his other arm around him.

The rest of the 501st pile around then, all managing to be near Hardcase, and be comfortable still. They all show relief on their face when their vod falls back to sleep, knowing with them surrounding him, he won't have anymore nightmares tonight. Slowly each one of them closes their eyes, and lets their breathing even out, until Rex is the only one left awake. The captain looks over his men, proud of how they handled tonight, and thankful that each of them had made it this far in life. He tightens his grip around Hardcase ever so slightly, feeling the soldier fully relax after doing so. Rex smiles softly, and lets sleep claim him as well, thanking whatever deity there is for his men.

**Author's Note:**

> vod - brother, sister, comrade


End file.
